realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Treasure watcher
These items are usually made in the form of a stylized dragon about 2 feet (30cm) tall and made of strong metal, sometimes lacquered or painted, with gem stone eyes. These items are primarily created for dragons to act as magical watchers of their treasure hordes while the dragon is away. As very few dragons have the skills and patience to build such items, they are contracted out to various specialists and then ‘keyed’ and empowered by the blood of their owner. To empower the item, it takes blood, often quite a bit of it (2 points of Constitution damage worth for a dragon, 1d4+1 points of Constitution damage for anyone else) and as long as its owner is alive, it cannot be “rekeyed”. A being may be keyed to a number of Treasure Watchers equal to lower of their Charisma or Constitution modifier with a minimum of 1. The basic purpose of the item is to watch over the owners treasure and alert them to thieves and other intruders. It is set to watch over a place or treasure and if anyone comes within 50′ and is in line of sight of the watcher, it sends a basic description containing the number of beings spotted, their race or species, and what weapon they have readied (if any) to its owner. This information is updated every thirty seconds. Additionally, the Watcher radiates an aura of unease, anyone within 30′ of a Treasure Watcher must make a Will save (DC of 15 + owner’s Charisma modifier or 13 + Charisma modifier for a non-dragon owner) or be shaken while in the area, a successful save negates the effect for twelve hours. If there is more than one Treasure Watcher placed so that their auras of unease overlap they, in and of themselves, cannot cause a being to be more than shaken. The Treasure Wardens are very durable (hardness 15, 75 hit points) and even if destroyed the aura of unease lasts for a further 3d10 minutes. Some of the Treasure Watchers are deliberately flawed and can be put to sleep by use of a command word, shouted from no more than 75 feet away. The watcher only remains asleep for 5d4 minutes and can be put to sleep no more than once in any twenty-four hour period. Aura moderate divination and evocation; CL 7th Slot none; Price 35,000; Weight 75 lbs Construction Requirements Create Wondrous Item, clairvoyance, fear, fox’s cunning, message, sending; Cost 17,500 (+1,400 xp for D&D) Common Treasure Watcher variants: “Bad Luck” These are designed to make life difficult for any thieves until the dragon can return. The nearest intruder, within 50′, to the Treasure Watcher suffers a -1d4 luck penalty to any skill checks and a -1 luck penalty to saves. If this form of watcher is destroyed, it curses its destroyer with the Curse of Unfortunate Failure. The victim suffers a -1d6 luck penalty to all skill checks and a -1 luck penalty to all other rolls and any time this ill luck makes the victim fail at something, it makes the victim look bad, often embarrassingly so. A failed attack may lead to split pants, a failed social check means the victim spilled wine all over themselves as they attempted a toast and so on. For the purpose of dispelling the curse, it is a 5th level effect cast by an 11th level caster. Aura strong necrourgy; CL 11th Slot none; Price +13,000; Weight 75 lbs Construction Additional Requirements bestow curse, hideous laughter; Cost +6,500 (+520 xp for D&D) “Illusionist” These Watchers use illusions in an attempt to drive thieves away from the treasure they guard. When it “spots” someone who is not suppose to be near the treasure it guards, it creates an illusion of the being that is keyed to it who will then threaten the intruded and roar (or shout, for a non-dragon) at the intruders if they come closer to the treasure. The illusion covers all of the sense (sight, hearing, scent, taste and touch) and will act in a menacing manner aimed at scaring off the intruders, however it cannot move further than 50′ away from the Treasure Watcher. When it roars (or shouts) all within 50′ must make a Will save (DC 18 + owner’s Charisma modifier or 15 + Charisma modifier for a non-dragon owner) or become Frightened for 2d6+1 rounds and it creates a 30′ cone attack that inflicts 3d6 points of sonic damage, a Fortitude save against the same DC as the fear effect will reduce the damage by half. The illusion only lasts for five minutes and can only use its roar/shout once during that time. Roughly one in four of this type of watcher is flawed and the illusion it created appears as its owner did when it was keyed, not as they may be now. Aura strong illusion; CL 11th Slot none; Price +9,000; Weight 75 lbs Construction Additional Requirements programmed image, scare, shout; Cost +4,500 (+360 xp for D&D) “Spitter” These are the simplest and most common of the enhancements to the Treasure Watchers, it gives it a very basic yet hard to detect attack. Anyone within 50′ that the watcher has line of sight to is a valid target. The watcher makes one +8 ranged touch attack per round that inflicts 1d4 points of damage +1 (cumulative) for each previous attack from the watcher that has hit the target in the last five minutes. The damage is either an elemental source of a choice or a physical attack causing either crushing, piercing or slashing damage which is set when the Watcher is created. To notice the source of the attack requires a Perception check against a DC of 27. If the watcher is destroyed, it detonates for 5d8 damage of the same sort that it inflicts in a 10′ radius, Reflex save DC 21 for half damage. Aura no change; CL 7th Slot none; Price +3,000; Weight 75 lbs Construction Additional Requirements invisibility, magic missile, any appropriate elemental spell; Cost +1,500 (+120 xp for D&D) Category:Magic items